A need exists for a low damping high strength polymer with both high density impact absorbance and high heat resistance.
A need exists for a low damping high strength polymer for use as motor mounts.
A need exists for a low damping high strength polymer with a significant degree of long chain branching, a high degree of diene content, a unique molecular weight distribution, and favorable elasticity characteristics.
The present embodiments meet these needs.